Enseñame a vivir
by Tsubaza Winner
Summary: viviendop entre llantos y dolor... debes despertar...pon tus pies en la tierra... el paso es dificil...y el precio es grande....pero nunca sabes que pasará en un futuro.....enseñame a vivir... ya que solo tu puedes sacarme de este agujero de oscuridad y


.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Bueno...antes de comenzar....algunas palabras....  
.  
Recordarles que Beyblade no me pertenece.... ni nunca me  
pertenecerá...pero... puedo pasar mi tiempo libre escribiendo estas  
tonterías.... ando media depre...mas de lo normal... asi que no se  
sorprendan si es algo tristón... bueno...  
.  
Ningún personaje por adorable u abominable q parezca a resultado dañado es  
esta producción....  
.  
.  
.  
Este..... se lo dedicaré a Nancy....ya que no le he dedicado nada...y ella  
ha sido muy buena conmigo...este va para ti!!!!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Espero que te guste...y que no me mates.... ToT-....  
.  
Takao: pero yo espero q a MI no me mates ¬¬  
.  
Kai: si lo haces...te las verás con migo...oiste niña?!¬¬*****  
.  
Tsub: bueno ...n_ñU jejejejej....este,....mejor.....  
.  
Los dejo con el fic!!!!  
"ENSEÑAME A VIVIR"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Fin de un sueño"  
.  
.  
.  
Esta historia comienza una tarde hace mucho tiempo...en una casona estilo  
japonés cerca de mi barrio.... allí vivían un abuelo que enseñaba  
kendo...junto a su hijo...un reconocido arqueólogo y su hermosa  
esposa...la única señora de la gran casa.....  
.  
Todo era felicidad y risas...parecían ser la familia perfecta...o al  
menos...eso es lo que mostraban....a los demás....  
.  
La pareja pronto consumo su amor...y del fruto de ese cariño nació un  
niño...con el cabello como el de su padre...con un extraño color azul  
tormenta....profundos ojos del mismo mítico color....y heredero de los  
finos rasgos de su madre....desde pequeño fue... hermoso....  
.  
Yo lo conocí .....desde pequeños fuimos muy amigos... pero...siento que el  
nunca confió en mi realmente... a medida que fuimos creciendo debí darme  
cuenta como tristemente el brillo de sus hermosos ojos....se perdía... como  
si nunca hubiera estado allí....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°| °|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|  
.  
.  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ YA Takao...BASTA,.....DEBES MADURAR.....YA TIENES NUEVE.... DEJA  
DE JUGAR Y PONTE A TRABAJAR...HOLGAZÁN.....TOMA PARA QUE SE TE PASE LO  
IDIOTA!!!!!!!!.....-  
.  
Su madre observaba con inmutable frialdad como aquel hombre al que debía  
llamar "honorable esposo" golpeaba como cada día... parte ya de su  
rutina... después de tomar su ronda de sake como cada tarde desde ya 2  
años....a su único hijo....  
.  
Cada día ese chico debía recibir azotes.... por lo que fuere... hoy... por  
haber salido a jugar sin haber lavado los trastes de la merienda.... estaba  
tan acostumbrado a tan brutal acción que hasta había días en los que el  
niño esperaba a su padre con sus pantalones abajo...así a veces se aburría  
y lo golpeaba menos....  
.  
.  
Cuando se aburrió del abuso aventó al chico lastimado hacia el jardín.....  
-" vete.....hip...deja ya de estorbar.... no eres mas que un error...."-  
.  
esta vez si que estaba ebrio... el niño tomó su compañero favorito y corrió  
lo mas fuerte que pudo hasta llegar a su escondite...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°| °|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Esa fue una de las pocas veces en las que me contó luego que había  
pasado.... la verdad años después llegue a enterarme de las atrocidades de  
las que era victima desde muy pequeño....  
.  
Hoy su vida a cambiado radicalmente.... la verdad no lo he visto...al menos  
no he hablado con el... pero se que ya no lo golpean... ni nada que se le  
parezca...al menos no a la fuerza.....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°| °|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|  
.  
°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°| °|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
La bella tarde....once años....único hijo.,...se está desarrollando...busca  
cariño de quien quiera dárselo... gritos se escuchan en toda la casa....  
-"¡¡ES TODO TU CULPA...LO CONSIENTES DEMASIADO....ERES MUY TONTA...NO  
SIRVES PARA CRIAR A NADIE....ZORRA!!!- un hombre toma las muñecas de una  
mujer vestida con un kimono a medio abrir (1)... mientras le grita y la  
azota contra la pared....-" ERES MUY TONTA PERRA... GASTAS MUCHO EN  
JUEGOS... QUE QUIERES QUE APRENDA EL PARASITO QUE TENEMOS  
...AH!?!..CONTESTA!!!"-  
.  
.  
El pequeño testigo esta oculto en un armario de ropa en su habitación...  
sus manos cubren sus oídos...otra vez... ya es demasiado...que lo golpeen  
es una cosa...se lo merece..no quiere que peleen por el...el es un niño  
malo... pero no quiere que le peguen a su mamá...a ella no...  
Lágrimas de sufrimiento abstenido por mucho tiempo ahora se liberan a  
través de los surcos marcados en sus mejillas...  
No se dio cuenta cuando...el trompo que le había dado su abuelito días  
antes de fallecer se caía de su bolsillo y de este afloraba una intensa  
luz... muy bonita...pensó el pequeño... y un diminuto dragoncito del mismo  
azul tormenta emergió del centro del juguete...esto lo sorprendió  
mucho...pero no le daba miedo...al contrario...se sentía feliz... contento  
de que el hubiera salido para hacerle compañía...  
-"¿Quién eres tu?..."- interrogó el chiquillo  
-"Soy solo un...amigo...mi nombre es Dragoon....tu me has  
llamado....compañero....y desde ahora ya no tienes que llorar... no estarás  
solo..."-  
El dragoncillo observo como el niño lo miraba con ojos llenos de  
ilusión...comprendería que pasaba realmente a su alrededor?....  
-"Recuerda...cada vez que te sientas triste o solo...llámame y vendré hacía  
ti....siempre estaré con tigo.....recuérdalo...y nuca te deshagas de  
él....o yo desapareceré con el y no podré ayudarte...."-  
.  
.  
y sin cruzar otra palabra la luz de un principio hizo su aparición una vez  
mas...llevándose con el a su nuevo amigo.-...  
.  
.  
.  
el pequeño no pudo evitar sentirse mas seguro...las ultimas palabras aun  
permanecían en su memoria...frescas...intactas.... "nuca estarás solo...."  
"no te deshagas de él o yo desapareceré con el...."...no ...no lo haría...  
cuidaría ese blade como a su vida...es una promesa...  
.  
.  
-"BASTA!!!!!"-otro grito...cada día se hacían mas y mas comunes las peleas  
en su casa...desde que su abuelito se había ido, cada día habían mas  
golpes....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
La mujer trataba en vano de safarse de sus ataduras mientras alegaba su  
inocencia...  
-" ¡¡¡ QUE YO JUEGUE O NO ES MI PROBLEMA... TU NO ME DAS DINERO Y LO QUE  
QUEDA TE LO BEBES... ES POR TU CULPA QUE EL MOCOSO REPROBÓ EL AÑO OTRA  
VEZ....NO ME ECHES LA CULPA DE LO QUE SOLO ES TU RESPONSABILIDAD...!!!!"-  
.  
Así paso el día...la noche cayó pesadamente sobre la casa... el frío le  
calaba los huesos... no le gustaba estar allí pero... por alguna razón...  
su ropero era mas cómodo que su cama... algunos de los niños de su escuela  
tenían camas con colchones y almohadas...eran muy blanditas... su catre es  
muy duro... y no le gustaba nada....se acurrucó como cada noche entre las  
ropas y dándole las buenas noches a su Dragoon cayó alegremente en la  
inconciencia del sueño...esta vez no tuvo pesadillas...su corazón latió  
rítmicamente y tranquilo... su rostro era apacible... por primera vez se  
sentía...... seguro....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°| °|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|  
.  
.  
.  
.  
°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°| °|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
La noche pasó rápidamente dando paso a la mañana.... era un día hermoso...  
el pequeño se levanto y se vistió... se puso su gorra y tomo su blade...  
desde ahora no saldría de su habitación sin ellos....  
Llego a la cocina... lleno la tetera de agua y puso las tazas para servirle  
el desayuno a su madre... no se percató nunca de que su madre ya estaba  
levantada y sentada en el pasillo exterior de la casa....  
El pequeño observo a su madre pensativa... inhalaba algo por su  
nariz...diciéndole que no es malo...que esta socializando...cada vez se  
hacia mas común...la verdad el se había cuestionado muchas veces que era...  
pero....no lo preguntaba...simplemente callaba y observaba...su madre le  
dijo una vez que la ayudaba a estar mas tranquila...a poder estar serena y  
pensar mas claramente....el no quedó muy convencido...su mama parecía  
ida... no estaba .... pero...por primera vez en mucho tiempo  
parecía...feliz....  
.  
La acompaño a la tienda...a comprar cosas para la merienda... pero no fue  
así... lo llevo hasta la tienda de juegos...de azar...  
-" si tu papá alega que me juego el dinero para comer...así será...  
pero...si llega el a saber algo de esto... serás solo tu el  
culpable...entendido?... es un secreto..."-  
-"Hai...."-  
Takao sentía temor-.....aunque su mama tratara de sonar apacible...no lo  
lograba de ninguna manera...su voz era fría y  
cortante...amenazadora...ahora solo eso era el daño que recibía...ya no lo  
golpeaban...ya que un día llegaron unos señores a ver a su papá a su  
casa.....pero no fue una visita muy larga...ya que hablaron con su  
papá....revisaron sus muebles y luego se lo llevaron...pero su mama le  
había dicho que solo era un viaje pasajero....que volvería..... que era  
algo de negocios.... el sabía algo de ello....el tenia amigos que tenían a  
su vez papas que viajaban mucho por eso de "negocios"..... pero no se  
entristecían...comprendían que era necesario...el también debía hacerlo....  
cada vez que le preguntaban por su papá....... la señora que vive en la  
esquina generalmente.... el le sonreía y le decía que estaba en "viaje de  
negocios"... ella se reía un poco y le desordenaba el cabello a manera de  
caricia.... para luego hacer como que no estaba allí aun y seguía haciendo  
sus deberes... barrer, regar...lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo en ese  
momento....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°| °|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|  
.  
.  
.  
.  
°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°| °|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Siempre fue así... el pensaba que todo eso era normal...que debía ser  
así... nunca pensó que sus papás fueran...malos.... cuando le conté que mi  
papá había llegado por fin de su viaje de negocios me miro orgulloso...me  
dijo que su papá en ese momento estaba en uno de "esos" viajes......  
Parecía feliz... a pesar de que el tenía un año menos que yo...yo lo quería  
mucho... era mi mejor amigo... siempre pensé que el era especial...... me  
gustaba mucho su mirada...brillante...juguetona... el siempre conservo su  
inocencia interna....a pesar de que cambiáramos por fuera....el...parecía  
ser el mismo por dentro....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°| °|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|  
.  
.  
.  
.  
°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°| °|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Su mamá jugo boletos de la suerte.... con sus números predilectos... no le  
fue muy bien... no se ganó nada de dinero extra y al pequeño ya le dolía  
la panza de hambre....  
.  
.  
.  
Luego volvieron a casa...y mientras iban caminando Takao vio algo que ni  
siquiera inmuto a su madre...... el niño...tomado de la mano de su madre,  
dobló en una esquina y vio con sus perlas azul tormenta como el hombre que  
hacia unos meses los había abandonado hablaba animadamente con su  
vecina...la que fuma..... eso que no venden en la tienda adonde compra su  
mamá..... su papá también..... parecían no estar aquí... quizás esas cosas  
que sus papás usan sirven para ir a otros lados a hablar o pensar....así no  
los molestan como a el...... esto lo dejó bastante dudoso....pero su mamá  
no se enojó....para nada... solo lo miró y con un saludo ligero con su mano  
libre reanudo su camino hasta que llegaron....  
.  
.  
Luego lo soltó .....le dijo que se fuera a jugar....y se encerró a llorar a  
su cuarto.... no le gustaba que hiciera eso.... pero le extrañó el hecho de  
que su madre le hubiera "ordenado" ir a jugar...por lo general sus órdenes  
eran..."ve a lavar lo que te quedó.."...."ayúdame con la limpieza del  
pasillo.." o cosas así.... el que le permitiera jugar era algo  
extraordinario y especial...pero también significaba que algo andaba mal...  
algo había de diferente.... desde ese día....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Tomó en su bolsillo a su compañero Dragoon....era un día perfecto para ir a  
ver a su amigo a su casa...y presentarle a su nuevo acompañante.... sería  
perfecto...fantástico...de seguro él se alegraría de verle llegar de visita  
a su casa....  
.  
.  
.  
Salió así el pequeño de su hogar...era la mas grande de la cuadra...pero  
también la mas descuidada...su abuelito se preocupaba siempre de que  
estuviera bonita...pero con el paso del tiempo...ya no era como antes....  
su sonrisa deslumbrante no dejaba de asombrar a sus vecinos...los murmullos  
no se dejaron esperar.... y estos lo acompañaron hasta el momento en el que  
se le ocurrió pasar por la esquina donde su papá "hablaba" con su vecina...  
al pequeño le extrañaba el hecho de que a ella su papá la tratara mejor que  
a su mamá.... pero a él le enseñaron a no involucrarse en esos asuntos de  
"adultos"......  
Por lo demás no le presto mucha importancia...pero su padre al percatarse  
de que su hijo no estaba ayudando en la casa se enfadó de sobremanera....  
-" Hey...NIÑO.....VEN AQUÍ!!!!"-  
el infante se adelanto hasta el alcance del adulto... su felicidad  
adquirida hace unos momentos atrás se opacó antes la indescriptible maldad  
que su padre desprendía con una sola mirada dirigida hacia la diminuta  
figura...  
-" ¡¡¡Adonde crees que vas jovencito...eh?"-  
el niño lo miró confundido...cuando el amo despliega su influencia el  
mendigo acata...  
-"¡¡NO DEBERIAS VAGAR ASÍ...NO SEAS INCONSCIENTE... ERES MUY MALO...NO SEAS  
OCIOSO, HOLGAZAN... Y NO ME MIENTAS DICIÉNDOME QUE YA TERMINASTE POR QUE  
ESTUVISTE AFUERA CON TU MAMÁ TODO ESTE TIEMPO....YO NO TE ENSEÑO A SER  
ASÍ... TIENES QUE SER MEJOR....RECUERDA QUE TU ABUELO LUCHO POR QUE FUERAS  
UNA "GRAN CHCO"....IMAGINO QUE DEBE ESTAR RETORCIÉNDOSE EN SU TUMBA AL VER  
EN LO QUE TE HAS CONVERTIDO....BA!...no saco nada con pelear con  
tigo...vete...sal de mi vista.......-  
.  
el hombre miró al inocente de once primaveras con una dureza indescriptible  
sobre sus orbes azules....tan místicas como las del menor....se sintió  
triste....asustado....pero no era como antes...metió la mano a su bolsillo  
y presionó con suma urgencia al trompo... retrocedió con apuro para dar  
paso a una carrera desenfrenada fuera de ese lugar.....  
el dique de la confianza se sacude con violencia...destrozando ilusiones  
infantiles... atrayendo al aludido a pisar tierra...a dejar los sueños... a  
despertar.......pero YA!....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
El sujeto se vio terriblemente tentado a abofetearlo.... pero recordando lo  
que había ocurrido, y al oír de su propia boca que su "mamá" le había  
permitido pasearse por ahí...jugar...divertirse.... decidió a sus adentros  
detener el ataque dirigido...y condescenderle libertad de ir.....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°| °|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|  
.  
.  
.  
.  
°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°| °|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
No se que ocurrió...en ese preciso momento....en su ser.... su fantasía se  
sacudió a sobremanera....su burbuja de utopías se quebró en mil  
pedazos.......... ya era muy tarde para prevenir el cambio... creo...que  
ese día en especial marco el fin de una etapa.... dejó esa tarde de ser un  
niño.... ya no lo sería nunca mas.... un nuevo ciclo en su vida dio inicio  
instantáneo.... puesto que... el Takao que yo conocía.... definitivamente  
no era el mismo al que llegó a mi casa a jugar momentos después del  
incidente.... no...pero.... por alguna razón...ese nuevo Takao... también  
me cautivó.....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°| °|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|  
.  
.  
.  
.  
°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°| °|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Llegó en poco tiempo a su destino y asentándose frente al gran portón....  
escaló un poco hasta poder llegar al citófono... el mayordomo le contestó  
como era su costumbre....  
Al saber de ante mano que venía a ver al joven amo.....  
Abrió presuroso el gran portal....el niño se acomodó la gorra y corrió con  
sus lágrimas ya secas en sus mejillas.... con marcas permanentes sobre esa  
suave piel.....se paseó contento por medio de jardines y flores....todo en  
esa casa parecía místico y encantador..... llegó así al lugar añorado....  
se paseo buscando al niño residente de la gran mansión....  
.  
.  
Lo halló recostado sobre las raíces del gran sauce.... se acerco  
lentamente...con sigilo...ansiedad... por algo que el ignoraba le gustaba  
estar con ese chiquillo.... le hacía sentir feliz...  
Su carita era muy seria...pero cuando lograba sacarle alguna sonrisa era lo  
mas bonito que el había visto en su vida....  
Pero no dejaría que el lo supiera nunca.... era muy callado.... y tal  
vez...se molestaría....  
.  
.  
Al sentir las pisadas sobre el suave césped abrió sus ojos lentamente,  
encontrándose de frente con el niño bonito que vivía una calles mas  
abajo..... no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios....era  
muy dichoso al verle parado...allí.... por el....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°| °|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|  
.  
.  
.  
.  
°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°| °|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
No lo se...pero .....creo q esa fue la vez que estuve mas contento en toda  
mi historia.... claro que note al instante las marcas en sus mejillas....  
sin embargo.... no podía prevenir el que las sonrisas se formaran en mi  
semblante frío.... indiferente.... ahora lo noto.... era muy  
pequeño...jamás me percate por un instante que el sentía algo de atracción  
hacia mi.... creo q es algo tarde.... pero...espero algún día....poder.....  
enmendar ese silencio.....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°| °|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|  
°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°| °|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|  
°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°| °|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|  
.  
.  
Tsub: Okey!!!! Termine!!!!! (sacudiéndose las manos) n_n  
Aunque con esos puntitos no se ve nada lindo o..pero es que sino me lo  
desconfigura...gomen ne!!!!! ToT  
.  
Takao: (entrando a la habitación) que ya terminaste?!! O_O  
.  
Tsub: es lo que acabo de decir ¬¬....... nunca nadie me escucha!!!!!! o  
.  
Takao: lo siento.... u_uU  
.  
Tsub: bueno... eso es lo de menos...ahorita hay que seguir los proyectos  
H..wajwjajajajwjajajjj....  
.  
Takao: estas loka....¬////¬  
.  
Ozuma: (entrando)...q pasa? ^________^  
.  
Takao: Tsubaza terminó por fin el primer capitulo...  
.  
Ozuma: en verdad?...y yo que pensé q ya no acababa. n_n  
KAI!!!!!!! VEN ACA!!!!! ^O^  
.  
Tsub: O_O que pasa??.... ô_ó....  
.  
(kai llega y ve a Ozuma y Takao en una mesita con un cartón)  
.  
Kai: AH! Esto significa que ya terminó? Oo!!  
.  
Ozuma y Takao: HAI!!!....  
.  
Kai se acerca a la mesa y se pone a escribir cosas con los demás..)  
.  
.  
Tsub: déjenme veeeer!!!!! ____  
.  
Todos: NOOOO!!!!!!!  
.  
Tsub: O_O......;____;....pero por q!!!!  
.  
Ozuma: ya muéstrenle chicos....  
.  
Tsubaza: (colgándose de el y besándolo por todas partes) yo sabia q tu si  
eras buenito....!!!!! ^O^  
.  
Takao: bueno..ya suéltalo que si no, no alcanza a salir en el fic.... u_u  
.  
Kai: si..ya déjalo....cada día te faltan mas tornillos....  
.  
Tsub: eso no te importa.... si me sigues molestando no te pongo con taka-  
chan,....oíste??  
.  
Kai: OO  
.  
Takao: OO  
.  
Ozuma: OO  
.  
Tsub: OO....ah!.... yo no ....mm... ya díganme q onda con el cartón  
eseeeeeee!!!!!  
.  
.  
.  
Takao: lo que pasa es que como te demorabas tanto en escribir un solo  
capitulo....  
.  
Kai: con los muchachos desidimos...abrir...una cartelera de apuesta!!!! ^O^  
.  
Ozuma: y tal parece que yo gané!!!! N_n....asi que paguen...paguen....  
.  
Takao: maldición....¬¬  
.  
Kai: ú_û...ni modo...  
.  
Tsub: q poca fe me tienen....;_______;...bueno....  
Ahora que Ozuma tiene dinero....que el pague los helados para celebrar!!!!!  
NOn  
.  
Takao: yo estoy de acuerdo!!!!  
.  
Kai: que rápido te recuperas...  
.  
Tsub: ¬¬°°°  
.  
Ozuma: mi dinero!!!! ;____; ToT...bueno ...dejen reviews....  
.  
Tsub: (comiéndose un chocolito)...si!. dejen reviews....y quizas les  
convide!!!.....  
.  
.  
Acuérdense de escribirme a: Tsubaza_winnerotmail.com  
.  
Nuestras operadoras lo estarán esperando ^________^  
.  
MaTTA Ne Minna SaN!!!!!  
.  
COGITO ERGO SUM  
Pienso luego existo 


End file.
